


《刺骨》番外

by missedyaya



Category: all星, 卜星
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missedyaya/pseuds/missedyaya
Summary: au民国风落难伪朱氏兄弟与大混蛋的故事





	《刺骨》番外

朱星杰恹恹吸一口烟，眉头还蹙着困惑不解又怀着偌大天真的苦楚，犹如一个被期末考试抛弃的孩童。

门口立着个白日微熏的醉汉，身形颇为高大，醉汉姓卜是房子的半个主人。之所以是半个是因为不学无术，他吃斋念佛的老娘不肯把房子让给他去为祸人间。

卜公子家中排行老八，前头排着一个大哥，后面跟着六个姐姐，卜老爷拿出海乃百川的气度一口气纳了12房姨太太，麻将能在小院里摆几桌，还养了几个不入院子的外室。卜家是城中名副其实的大户，干的是黑白通吃一本万利的买卖，大太太跟着卜老爷子白手起家，肚子总差一口气。好不容易有了这胎，卜老爷子野心勃勃夜观天象取了一个“凡”字。过了两日，卜老爷觉得一个“凡”太过小气，于是凡上凡加。又过了两日，卜老爷正打算再添几个字，大太太生了，卜小公子理直气壮，成了卜凡凡，是要卓尔不凡超越非凡。

卜家家大业大，卜小公子自小生活无忧，天长日久无忧演变成为营养过甚，他很快超过了院子里的葡萄架子，在人群中鹤立鸡群傲视群雄。除了个头卜凡凡实在是毫无傲视的资本，在学校成绩总也围绕在糟糕与极度的糟糕之间，对圣贤更是缺乏耐心到了极点，成天与老师相看两厌，唯有在结交男女朋友热情非凡。

这一点十足似他的老子，在此基础更青出于蓝了一分，只可惜卜凡凡的面目并未随着个头一样出类拔萃，反倒越长越有兵痞匪徒的气势，完全没能打动少男少女的芳心。凭着毅力与毫无罗曼蒂克的恶狼风采，卜小公子攻克的佳人没几个，平白多了个丢人的名讳--城北浪子卜王八。

万幸卜老爷权势不小，卜凡凡在学校多念了一年书，生生磨去了半条性命，总算得以毕业顺理成章成为闲人一个。从此以后更加肆无忌惮游手好闲，大罗神仙也管不住了。前两日同范家的少爷为了个戏子争得你死我活，被那位家底不干不净的范小少爷摆了一道。屋漏偏逢连夜雨，卜凡凡养在外头浓情蜜意的一个女学生忽然跑了，临走时把屋子里里外外搜刮了个干净，连后援后院园丁的儿子一块带走了！

好事不出门，坏事传千里，也不知哪房姨太太又去卜老爷枕头上吹歪风，老爷子一气之下就断了他的生活费。

卜凡凡并不认为自己这名字有多不凡，自作主张扣掉了个字，自称‘卜凡’。他虽是卜老爷的嫡出，手上却没几个闲钱，如今两手空空全靠卜大太太的体己和几栋铺子房租过活，亏得他不好赌博大烟，除去把钱撒到红粉佳人身上，并无多余的爱好。问题是卜凡凡相中的佳人人数未免过多，引发的量变实在惊人，生活越发捉襟见肘。

他原先想把房子一口气贱卖换些余钱，没想到遭到了不问世事老娘的反对。卜大太太平日不管事，可也不傻，心知肚明自己的儿子同他爹一样不是善茬。房子到了他手里恐怕最后砖头都不会剩下半块，可到底是自己肚子里出来的，还是拿出几千的票子让他先用。

好几千到寻常人手里可算是一笔巨款，不过到了卜凡手里顶多平日手里的一点零头。一介浪子卜凡凡，在一窝莺莺燕燕中犯起了经济危机，危机旷日持久让他不得不把主意打到了这套房子身上。他有一位酒桌认得的好友相中了一位百乐门的舞女，一来二去就养在了酒店，他家中母大虫坐镇，有偷腥的贼心，却没有带回去的贼胆。酒店住久了又怕走漏风声，卜家最不缺的就是房子，就想先安顿在卜凡这儿，钱自然是不用操心。

朱家两兄弟的房子是从卜大太太手里租的，租金低得可算是没有。卜大太太心善，朱星杰又是个能说的，胡邹了一段凄惨身世，叫卜太太听掉了好几颗眼泪答应让他们住到来年开春。他哪里认得自己这昼伏夜出的债主，叫人高马大的影子吓了一跳，活似野猫受惊被踩了尾巴，连同身上白不白黄不黄的狐狸大衣都起了毛。

卜凡悠哉悠哉站在门口，说：“你怕什么，我就是来收个房钱。”朱星杰抬眼瞪他一眼，两人四目相对，相对无言地学做了两颗树，偏姓卜的生得又这样高，朱星杰不得不伸着脖子看他不慎学成了一颗歪脖子树。卜凡中午吃了几口酒，心里正烦着，酒桌上几个狐朋狗友虽然不说，可都在瞪着瞧他的笑话。

谁他妈的不晓得这群混账玩意背地里叫他什么！

卜凡越想越气酒劲上头竟是一把抓住朱星杰的胳膊将他从阴影里拖了出来，“你他妈说句话啊，交不交都是一句话的事儿，我又不是不讲理的人！”

朱星杰手腕一痛，被扯得几乎要和胳膊分离，心想：你讲道理那天下还有讲理的嘛！身上存着那半分的兵痞气好死不死这时候死而复生，仰头冷冷一笑说:“房子是卜大太太租给我们的，说好租满一年到明年的春天，卜大太太都没有说话，你凭什么问我们要钱？”

卜凡低头一笑，笑得颇为和气，和气中不忘带点煞气:“这不是就快要一年开春了吗?你们要是不乐意交，现在大可以搬出去。”

搬出去？朱星杰心里冷笑一声，你怎么不叫我去死？朱正廷好几天在码头上闲坐没挣上钱，家里煤都要烧不上，哪里还有钱交租？他内心愤愤不平，语气反倒软糯下来带着几分哀求：“卜公子，房子当初是卜大太太租的，都是说好的，你可不能……”

他极力收了性子，以免当着卜公子把那句出尔反尔翻脸不认人的骂人话喷在他脸上。

卜凡不为所动，抽了支烟自己点上，又指了指后面带院子的小房子，“这是谁家的，是我家还是你家?我要你们什么时候滚，就什么时候滚，别同我说那些有的没的，没钱就滚去！”

话说的这么绝，根本就不给回旋的余地，朱星杰脸色苍白定定看了卜凡一眼，勉强牵扯了个笑模样:“卜公子，麻烦就多宽限几天，我这里还有一点钱……不知道还差多少……你先收着吧。”那一点钱不过是杯水车薪，可外面冰天雪地搬出去又能去哪里?

他凶得惯了，笑起来反倒有一种别样的风致柔情来，刚戒了大烟，人也瘦得单薄，到底算是个漂亮人，憔悴也憔悴得像个易碎的白瓷娃娃。脸色虽然惨白，面颊仍带了一丝胭脂般的薄红，躲在一圈白蒙蒙的狐狸毛中间，俞有朦胧不清人面桃花的情致，连眼睛都斜风细雨卷了水汽。

卜小公子那一票莺莺燕燕，竟是凑不出一个足以匹敌的人物，酒劲又好像一下上头直往下面涌，他干巴巴地点点头:“那我和你上去拿。”

朱星杰心里莫名其妙咯噔了一下，和我一起上去拿？姓卜的自己不讲道理，也不让别人讲道理。

难道是怕他逃跑?这两层的小楼，从窗口下去就是摔不死也得轻伤，朱星杰对这么点高度还有点发憷，自然不可能寻思。他缺钱缺得都要发了疯，抽出几张票子点了点又点，来来回回几次才不忍心地交到了卜凡手里，看样子就像把心窝掏出来。

要是早先年，他一枪抵着脑袋打过去就是，现在嘛，朱星杰指尖轻颤，垂眼盯着薄薄的几张纸币，心底一阵阵地发冷，恋恋不舍地松了手。

卜凡这时候反倒嫌弃起房里冷，站起身在狭小的卧室走了一圈，房里的鸡和狗都半饥半饱无精打采对生人也毫无兴趣。卜凡一圈走罢，料定姓朱的兄弟俩穷得叮当响，摸摸口袋里拿几张皱巴巴的纸币，冷冷一笑想着过两天就一鼓作气把他们扫地出门。

他本打算要走，回头见朱星杰斜倚在门框，嘴唇咬出深深的一道白线，唇色极浅仿佛是春日里早樱那点若有似无的粉白。迈出去的步子一顿，卜凡口气不善。

欠债还钱天经地义，他压根也善不起来：“你还有什么话？有话就直说，别整那些七七八八的!”

朱星杰要脸，就同他要钱，要烟都是非要不可的，他本来也没剩下多少东西，仅存着一点稀薄的坚持和幻想死撑着不至于一败涂地。他深吸了口气才又说道:“能不能……能不能……我……”

他“我”了又“我”，终究没顺利“我”出个所以然。

###

朱正廷又在码头闲了一日，家中弹尽粮绝，朱星杰拿鸡蛋炖了小碗汤，又煮了一锅白米饭，他自己没吃多少，说是受了凉浑身上下都不舒服早早就窝在了小床上。朱正廷白天没出力，夜里下定决心要节省出一顿，无奈肚子我行我素不懂得安分守己，三口两口连饭带蛋扫荡一空，又喝了两碗飘着一丁点儿油渍的汤。半晌他抹抹嘴，装了满肚子的水靠在朱星杰床边。

朱星杰咳嗽了两声，虚弱得一阵青烟就要化没了。朱正廷捏着他的手，觉得手指冰冷，一把塞进薄棉被里，谁知被子破了几个大洞，半截手指仍是裸露在外。

他一愣，讪讪地笑起来，脸色很差，面目仍是好看。朱星杰皱着眉头，想他今天原先都要把被子补了，没想到居然会没时间动手。

“你好好养病，明天我一定能找到活儿。”

朱正廷的口气活泼又有力，模样认真而严肃，仿佛是个天大的英雄要去解决天大的难题，然而英雄眼前连被子的洞都堵不上。他费力把朱星杰的手又往里塞了塞，这会儿天大的事好像就只剩这一件了，朱星杰禁不住露出来一点笑，然后缓慢又沙哑地“嗯”了一句，说：“我晓得。”

（2）

上午天气好得过分，朱正廷一早半饿着肚子去码头上工。他们的早饭是一锅米汤，米粒少得可怜，几乎可以算作清汤。朱星杰睡到了太阳晒屁股，被饿醒的整个人都没精神，同朱正廷早上吃的那点米早都消化了干净，胡乱收拾了一下打算出门同董岩磊赊碗面条。

他一开门，迎面而来的却是卜凡，朱星杰不由猛地向后一退。他手劲不小一扇老门摔得带风，卜凡步子跟慢了半拍，老木头迎着鼻子忽去，由鼻尖到鼻梁一视同仁拍得痛痛快快。

罪魁祸首朱星杰若无其事退回房里倒了口茶，清清楚楚听见门外一声暴躁的闷哼，哼的声音忒大，吓得瓦片上叽叽喳喳的三只麻雀惊慌失措集体逃窜，在天空撒成了几滴油墨般的小点。

卜小公子一手捂住鼻子，一脚踹木门，同手同脚共同协作，门框周围零零散散掉下两块木屑，老门摇摇晃晃眼看就要寿终正寝守不住。

朱星杰没好气地站起身，一根指头伸到牙齿中间，不轻不重啃了两下，脑子里冒出不下几十种杀人的凶恶法子。

姓卜的不是好玩意，可有道是强龙压不过地头蛇，何况朱星杰同朱正廷这会儿也算不上是强龙，顶多是两条漏网之鱼。他低声咒骂一句狠皱着眉头，又过了一会儿终于下定决心把强盗似的债主放了进来。

卜凡一肚子火气喘吁吁，眼眶恨恨攒着一汪泪，好像是受了天大的委屈。

看在钱的面子上，朱星杰咬了咬嘴唇暗自把污言秽语统统咽了回去，要说委屈也应当是他那扇老门最委屈才对，什么时候轮到他卜凡了？

卜凡大步跨进房间，屋内实在逼仄腾挪不开，朱星杰端坐在桌边凶巴巴地瞪人，毫无前些天那股雨打梨花的劲儿，翻脸倒是比翻书快。卜凡自顾自在他身旁坐下，解开大衣，又从茶壶给自己倒了杯水低头喝了一口，妈的茶居然还是凉的！

朱家两兄弟穷得只差饿死，有壶茶水已经算是难得，管他热的凉的。一口冰水下肚，朱星杰对着卜凡漫不经心地笑一笑，笑意是很浅的，带出一股脑的冷漠疏离。

卜凡找了个空隙把两腿伸直了，地方太过狭小身子都矮了一分怎么都自在不起来，由喝了口茶舌头冻得直发麻禁。

“这都是什么玩意？”

“爱喝不喝。”

有总比没有的强，你管他是什么玩意！

卜凡看了一眼缺了个小口的杯子，不在动了，眼神一转紧紧贴着朱星杰，贴得那张莹白的脸结了霜才开口说话：“你跟了我吧。”

朱星杰已经从杀人想到了抛尸，想得畅快淋漓，暖融融的日光里隐约可以窥见他脸上一点朦胧的笑，温柔地缱绻在嘴角既恬谧又恶毒。

等了许久，卜凡连个气声都没盼到，光迎来了一团恶气堵在胸口，他郑重其事敲了敲 桌子说：“我说真的，就一次，咱俩就两清了。”

几次？什么两清？谁欠你的了？朱星杰回过魂，视线冷冰冰地往卜凡身上扫了扫，除了一句干你娘再也没别的话想说，可转念一想卜大太太一把年纪，并不十分想干，强忍着把这句也咽了回去。

“你不愿意也成，我不喜欢勉强，你们兄弟俩趁早把房钱交了吧。”

“你威胁我？”

卜凡微微一笑，鼻尖还泛着红，人如其名是个再正统不过的王八蛋，“我威胁了你嘛？”

朱星杰这会儿魂又游走去了其他地方，觉得简直是不可思议，这种事就像鬼，说得人虽多但没几个人真见过。落到他怎么就一个一个都瞎了眼，白日里平白无故就能见鬼。

卜凡当他是默认了，起身扣住手腕作势附身要吻，人没亲到鼻子上几乎又要挨上一下，朱星杰一双眼睛瞪得浑圆，圆滚滚的指尖挥到卜凡面前，无奈身长受限堪堪留在嘴唇没能一拳打中鼻子。

朱星杰那点血色都存在关节上了，指节也如春樱似的透着粉，鬼使神差的卜凡低头张卡嘴就含住那几根不安分的指头舔了舔。

舔得问心无愧，还不忘用牙示威地咬一口。

这么个冷冰冰白瓷一样的人，忽然被含化了忽然就了有几分羞涩的可爱，这份可爱又有点与众不同，可爱中带了一股恶狠狠的杀气。

卜凡的心不由加速动了动，确实是相当了得的刺激了，他这人思想单纯目的也很单纯。他床上的人，不一定要顶顶漂亮，但一定得是与众不同。

朱星杰的心不仅没有动，还往下沉了沉，体力的确是大不如前，这却也不单是抽大烟的缘故，主要还是饿的。

他比之前看上去更瘦，更苍白，也更加易碎，好像卜小公子手里轻轻一使劲，他就要散了。形状散了的朱星杰负隅顽抗，由于是垂死挣扎力道尤其惊人，半点不像没吃早饭的人。吻也是血淋淋里掺着狠戾，卜凡抱着个自娱自乐的心态来的，没想到迎面就是短兵相接，看样子是实打实要搞持久战。

还是字面意思。

朱星杰原先是话不多且冷淡的，宛若一个毫无颜色的人偶，光坐着就是冰天雪地似的人。卜凡觉得很奇妙，雪还能包着火呐！两人纠缠了一阵，双方并未分出胜负，朱星杰被天旋地转地往桌上一扔短暂地有些头昏，头昏其实也还是饿的，他努力眨了眨眼，勉强从日光中观测到卜凡的面容。

卜小公子脱了外套，宽肩窄腰十足的衣服架子，冷峻的面容上划过一丝悠然的笑，随手将脖子上宝蓝色的领带一扯，语气堪称诚恳：“我他妈和你好好说话你怎么就不听呢？”

你那是好好说话吗？朱星杰闷闷的想，这王八玩意他妈的还敢威胁我！

朱星杰是最厌恶别人拿捏威胁的，竟也已沦落到是个玩意都能随意揉捏的地步。他气得要命，脸上都泛起了血色，红得飞霞一般。皮肤生的薄，又白，一点色素都遮不住。

卜小公子性子急，手上一用力，领带并未潇洒地扯下来，在脖子上盘踞得紧，根本不想同卜凡分离。

朱星杰根本没把卜凡的话听进去，姓卜的算是什么东西，无非是仗着这间房子……他伸手摸到桌上翻倒的杯子，缺口还是新的，正要砸在债主头上，猛然想到他那个不是亲生的便宜弟弟。

被子是朱正廷新鲜砸的，他不是做家事的料，家里的碗都要砸净了，杯子也就剩下两个相依为命。

他犹豫片刻的功夫，卜凡在和领带的缠斗中取得了最终的胜利，三两下把朱星杰的手捆了起来，因为在方才的斗争中总结了经验，捆得生猛硬是勒出两条红痕。他原先以为朱星杰文弱，看着怪内秀的，没想到几次扑过去都能被他逃脱打起人来还很有力气。扭打纠缠了几次，又觉得对方身体柔软，大腿很有肉感，脚踝偏生得纤细盈盈一握的样子，邪火直往脑门窜更顾及不了轻重。

桌子是老物件，木头做的装上去虽然要不了命，却也很疼。朱星杰眯着眼睛呼痛，调子软乎乎眼底的颜色都开始涣散，卜凡心有余悸赶紧再上去按着脑袋捶了一记桌面，这一次朱星杰迷茫的时间特别久。卜凡抓紧时间和他扭麻花，浑身上下连影子都是志在必得，朱星杰头疼得发昏懒得再和他折腾，眼角划过湿漉漉的一道泪，全然是哀莫大于心死，“你别在打了，要干就干吧……”

卜小公子是风月里的老手，下手有分寸，对着朱家老大也很是怜惜，甚至有几分过分怜惜。按卜小公子的理解照朱星杰那种疯狗似的性子，宁为玉碎不为瓦全，谁敢碰他？也就是他卜凡独具慧眼，才能骑上这匹烈马。他心里得意，下手轻了几分怕一会儿把瓷娃娃似的朱家老大弄散架，含着舌尖都忧心把叫他含化了。朱星杰反倒死鱼一样，心都死了横竖扔凭他翻过来煎过去。这种场面也不是头一次，难不成还要寻死腻活？

反正一次也费不了多少功夫，就当……就当被狗啃了……可平白无故谁愿意叫狗啃呢？

朱星杰一双眼睛盈盈地含着泪，委屈得要命，卜凡以为他是欲情故纵，感到朱家的老大真是盛情难却，也不再跟他客气 。原先用手指开路都不见他有多苦痛只会猫叫似得哼一哼，实在也是忍耐不得，干脆就使劲往里捅了过去，一去不要紧，朱星杰那点泪崩不住，仰着脖子拉成一条白线，哼了一声哭开了。

卜凡这会儿也吓着了，女学生也不见得这么能哭，整个人都和从水里捞出来似的。朱星杰这点忍痛的功夫确实烂了家，人家刚刚去了小头，都没到一半就气得脚指甲都蜷了起来要踹人。双手往卜凡的胸口一推，朱星杰气若游丝开口骂了一句，卜凡还当他要说点什么，附身贴近了他半张的嘴唇半晌才听出来是：“去你他妈的，给我滚出去。”尾声接了个粘腻的嗯，拖得又绵又细。

箭在弦上不得不发，更何况卜小公子人如其名王八蛋极了，在一声赛一声绵软的哀嚎中自顾自完整地没入了进去，肆无忌惮的把东西往朱星杰体内一埋心安理得地横冲直撞。朱星杰轻轻叫了几声疼，两腿一僵竟是被架起来慢慢推到了肩膀，他真吓怕了，怀疑自己两条腿都断了，一时也分不清浑身上下是哪里更痛了一些。

琢磨了一会儿，朱星杰还是觉得腿更疼，有一下没一下被撞得摇摇晃晃，连滚出去这几个字都哼哼不动。对方的个头实在是不小，久违被打开的痛楚让他有些恍惚。

朱星杰嘴唇半开半合喃喃骂着，调子飘忽不定句子松软，断断续续听不真切，从泪眼中看见外面的一点日光，仿佛是个索吻的模样。卜小公子正忙着策马奔腾，低头一瞥福至心灵，万般柔情涌上心头倾尽全力一吻撞在朱星杰嘴唇上。

朱星杰被撞得发麻，牙龈险些流血，含着甜腻的腥涩痛得骂了一句卜凡“冤家王八蛋”。骂也是湿软，黯哑的音色从里面掐出水，卜家的王八蛋明知故犯大开大合，熊熊的心火烧得炽热，顺手把人翻了身，叼着后颈那点皮肉就结结实实骑了上去。朱家那张破床硬得像砖头，朱星杰只觉得天旋地转，闭着眼睛抵抗了一会儿绵软地又哼了一句，卜小公子毫不客气往他屁股拍了一记，说：“你能不能矜持一点，别浪了！”接着又完整地把人剖成了两半，朱星杰闷闷地咬住嘴唇，睫毛尖上一颗泪珠不情不愿地渗进了被褥里，肚子上却已经湿濡了一片，显然并没有当真痛不欲生。

他在内心无声地愤怒着，心想这性卜的王八蛋竟然敢这么欺负我！愤怒很快就消散了无力中，欺负了他现在又能怎么样，总不能把他大卸八块吧。

两人一直折腾到下午，又累又饿浑身黏腻，卜小公子还把朱星杰的被子又踹出了个大洞，一只脚光明正大踩在外面，另一只还在被子里窝着。他心满意足抽了支烟，又递了支给朱星杰，两个人半盖着被子躲在逼仄的床铺上吞云吐雾，也不怕把被子点着了。

卜凡叼着烟直起身子，捡起皱成一团的衣物摸到钱包抽出一叠票子，然后就把这叠钱摆在了朱星杰手边。

“你去重新买床被子，这房间这么冷，也不烧点炭？”

朱星杰侧过头看他，抿嘴轻轻笑了笑，却是皮笑肉不笑的。刚才不是烧得厉害吗，都他妈给我流汗了，还嫌冷？他把那叠放在手心点了点，数目客观由此可见他还挺有价值。他沉默地垂下眼，忽然就朝卜凡脸上天女散花，卜凡来不及做反应，待在原地被自己的票子糊了一脸。他定定站了几秒钟，房间里旖旎消散殆尽，见朱星杰面颊上一点胭脂色心头的星星之火死灰复燃猛地一跳，许久才慢慢蹲下身把那点钱捡了起来。

他想必是不会要跟他的。

不过又有什么干系，他不要也得要。


End file.
